Their Revenge
by Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi
Summary: She was ready this was it, the moment of truth. Time to put everything she had been planning for the last twenty four hours into action there was no turning back at this point. Absolutely nothing could stop it no matter who’s life was at stake. MUSA
1. Chapter 1

HEY!!

Thanks for deciding to come on a breath taking adventure with Musa and Riven and remember this is rated **M **T-T I hope I do you justice!!!!! T_T!!!!!!!

So this is a short story on Musa and Riven my favorite Winx Club couple everyone else in the show is too gum droppie and full of sunshine. Though I still love the show. Ok so here's what this one shot is mainly about. Musa is heart broken and distraught when the negative side of the magical realm decide to take her father from her. She swears revenge on them and won't let anyone get in her way. Not even her absolute closes friends. Riven who still loves muse more than anything is determined to make her see the light and let go of the past.

Warning!! There will be a heavy Lemon in this short story so those of you under age _Shoooo_!!!

Disclaimer: Remember I don't own anything, nothing, zip, NADA!!!! Everything belongs to their respectable owners and not me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wait come back it doesn't have to be this way" Yelled Layla Running after a certain musical fairy.

"I can't …I just can't …LEAVE ME ALONE" Yelled Musa with so much venom in her voice it made the rest of the fairies along with Layla come to a complete halt on the slippery sidewalk .

After running for what seemed like a eternity she finally dropped to her knees, with her hands on her face and just cried.

She was mad worse than that she was completely broken. How could he leave her he was the only thing she truly had left. She couldn't take it anymore she was done defending a world that showed her nothing but misery and hatred. He father was killed by one the beast sent to destroy her and her friends, how could she had been so stupid to let him out of her sight for, and at a time like that. If only she would have gotten there sooner and fought along side him this would never had happened. She would have given up her life to save him. First her mother all those years ago, she couldn't save her. And now after years of training and hard work after night of staying up with her head in a textbook trying to memorize spells and incantations she was still worthless now. She was unable to save him either.

Could you seriously blame her for running, she had to, she couldn't stay there with the people that cared for her. It would be too much having their kind words when she didn't deserve them. Or worse having them pat her on the shoulder telling her that everything would be find, things would get better. How the hell were things suppose to get better her father and mother were dead and she did nothing to stop it.

She couldn't sit there any longer she had to get up keep running until her legs throbbed, she could not stop no matter what. She wouldn't give herself the time or space to think about not having a family anymore or the sweet smile on her fathers face when ever she came home from Alfea during the many breaks. No, she had to keep her mind occupied nothing but the pain of her legs and the soreness of her throat was she allowed to feel.

The rain falling was perfectly welcomed it fit in now more than ever and she was more than glad for it. At least the rain could hide her face, those tears falling from her eyes could mix with the water hiding her from the stares of the public. The last thing she wanted right now was pity. She didn't want the stares or the whispers behind her back reminding her of her fatherless state. All of Magics should have heard of it by now considering how fast Stella could spread gossip. She grimaced at the thought, in a couple of days her fathers death would be the latest gossip making headlines and assumptions about her. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand it seeing his face where ever she went.

Finally at around eight that night she couldn't take it anymore she fell to her knees once again unable to get up. She was completely exhausted from running away from everything running away from something that she couldn't escape. The tears had stopped along with the rain everyone on the streets had gone inside. She had no idea where she was any way too tired to try and figure it out.

Slowly she lifted herself up and walked a couple more blocks. There was a small Inn not too far from there. She could see the glowing sight directing her to it.

She had completely forgotten to pack her bags back at Alfea, as soon as she stepped into the school all the memories there came to smother her. She ran out and she couldn't bring herself to go back no matter how much common sense lured her to.

Shakily she walked up to the front desk. The man standing there threw her a degrading look. She couldn't blame him though, the way she looked at that moment didn't do much to help her.

"Would you like to rent a room miss" Asked the man behind the desk he was wearing a nametag that read the name Edward

"Yes I would my names Musa" She said handing him her credit card and signing a few papers for him.

The man proceeded to do all the necessary paperwork along with entering her into the computer before handing her the key to her room.

"Have a nice night ma'ma" He said before leaving into the back.

Without a second thought Musa rushed up to her room she wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep and never wake up to let her dreams sooth her for the rest of eternity.

Her hands were still shaking a little so it took her a while to get the door open. Once she was inside she dropped her jacket on the bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face.

The Hotel was pretty nice everything was where it was suppose to be plus it had a very elegant feel. The bed was placed against the wall in the middle of the room with an assortment of pillows. There was also a TV and an armchair in one of the corners while on the either sides of the bed there were small cabinets with things resting on top of them. Though she was far too tired to take the time to see what they were.

Entering the bathroom she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her long raven hair which had previously been placed in two ponytails was now sticking out in all directions loosely around her face with the occasional leaf or twig. Her eyes looked red and so was her nose from all the crying she had done. She really looked nothing like the person who left Alfea with her free spirited friends to go on a regular mission with the guys.

Turning on the water she took a wash cloth from the rest of the towels and soaked it in the cold water then used it to clean her face. The water felt good against her heated skin so she used it to clean her arms and her legs. She decided a shower would do her some good since she wasn't to fond of the idea of going to sleep quite yet not now that she realized that it would be haunted by nightmares.

Adjusting the water she stepped into the tub and let the warm water soak away the dirt and sweat off her body . Her hair was reached the small of her back it felt extremely heavy to her for some reason. Another sick reminder of why she was so tied to begin with. All that running for nothing she was trying to escape something that couldn't be outrun something that would follow her where ever she goes. It was impossible to escape her _thoughts_ they where glued to her with no way to get free.

She punched her fist into the side of the shower and let the throbbing fist stay there. She couldn't go on like this having every single thing remind her of her parents or her over helping friends.

The only way to stop it was to end it once and for all. That's what she had to do she had to end it by getting rid of the people who started it in the first place. Every single last filthy one of them.

That night she fell asleep contempt with the thought of revenge. They'll never suffer the way she will at only seventeen having the last person she called family ripped away from her. They'll never know pain like she does but they will feel pain and she'll be there to inflict it. She'll take pleasure in having them squirm under her grasp and hear their cries for mercy. And she'll keep it there her foot stomping them into the ground with no regrets what so ever. Not caring if they had someone to go home to, cause god knows she didn't.

The next morning she was ready. The rest of her life was planned out from that moment forward she would never be known as the pathetic little pixie that depended on others to get their hands dirty. She would take a life she would take many and she wouldn't give a damn why should she the only thought on her mind was the bitter urge for revenge.

Quickly she got dressed and headed back to the lobby and out the door. On her way their she noticed many people giving her strange looks. She paid them no attention if fact she could care less soon she'll give them a reason to look to listen to whisper she'll make them fear her.

Walking out of the Inn she decided that first things first. She needed a new outfit the one she was wearing was filthy and no where suitable for what she was about to do. Plus everyone recognized her in that type of clothing and she couldn't have that.

Walking into a near by clothing store she headed straight to the back to see what she could use without being stared at too much. She did seem out of place in a store like this the store she had chosen wasn't the type she would usually go for. Everyone in here had multiple piercing and chains hanging from their pants. Plus their faces were smothered with dark make up. The eyeliner and neon hair color certainly drove her out of the crowd.

Still if she didn't want to be noticed easily then this style on her would keep anyone from recognizing her as Musa. Well maybe her friends would still know and… Riven. She was without a doubt going to miss him the most even with his big ego and temper. Those were just some of his traits that made him well Riven. The ones he decided to share with the world. The rest he keep hidden for her. Snapping out of the thought quickly she knew why she couldn't drag him into this. He was training to become a hero and was so close to it too. This would just pull him further from his dream and she couldn't have that on her conscious too.

Musa continued looking through the clothes to see what she could work with without strangling herself with the chains. She couldn't plot revenge if she was dead. So carefully she started pulling clothes off the rack. Trying to see what fit and what didn't she didn't want to buy something she wouldn't wear it would just be dead weight. Money wasn't a problem she had plenty of it even more then she needed. After all her father was a wealthy man who gave her whatever it was she wanted. Plus his will gave everything to her. Either way she wasn't planning on touching any of it she had her own money and that's what she planned to use for this.

After grabbing a hand full of shirts and pants along with some other accessories she went over to the shoe section. She was extremely glad that she rarely wore heels and even happier that no one in this store was wearing them so she wouldn't have to either. So she went and got the ones that looked the easiest to get on and off.

Looking over the clothing in her hands and shoe boxes she knew the only thing missing was the one thing that would pull everything together. Hesitantly and with a lot of will power she pulled herself over to the makeup section of the store.

There was a women standing behind the counter smacking her gum loudly. She wore baggie pants with chains handing off of them and a tight shirt with a rose dripping blood along with some bracelets and the assortment of piercings on her ears . Her whole head of hair was sticking straight up with the tips dyed blue. Musa wondered how many bottles of Gel she used each morning.

She remembered a time when Riven had let her try to gel his hair up. To say it didn't go to well was an understatement, every time she got one side to stick up the other would droop down. So she ended up having to use clips to hold one side up while she dipped her fingers back into the product and worked on the other side. After about forty minutes of nothing she finally just gave up and let him work his magic on his magenta locks. How he managed to get his hair so close to perfection was beyond her.

"Can I help you" Said the girl without even sparing her a glance.

" well…" She was about to say something but she had absolutely no idea how this worked. She looked up and the girl who in response put the magazine she was reading down and put a wicket smile on her face.

"I give up what do you suggest" Said Musa

I'm guessing that was her cue since her eyes lit up and her smile spread wider. Obviously she was going to take pleasure from turning a fairy such as herself into someone completely different. This was more than likely a great opportunity for her to show off just how much talent she had by turn Musa a girl who's daily ounce of makeup didn't consist of anything black, to someone absolutely carefree.

Musa without giving herself a chance to run away, quickly sat in the chair the girl had placed in front of her.

"Ok listen to me very well cause I'm only going to say this once got it " She said

Musa nodded and got ready to hear whatever this girl was about to say.

Her face once again formed a cat like smile while she reached behind her and **BAM! **She dramatically stuck her hand out with a stick of eyeliner in it.

"Trust me this is all you'll be needing" she said seeming very proud of herself.

"Uh…ok thank you" Said Musa before standing up and walking to the cashier to check out

Back at the hotel room she was ready to set her plan into action. She quickly took a shower and then went into her bag to get the clothes she bought earlier that day. Looking through the clothes she found the perfect outfit to work with. She pulled out a black tank top with a bright blue rose in the middle of it and nothing more. The image had a very dark sinister look to it yet the rose still looked beautiful it was not at all what you would expect. Next she pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. The only difference was instead of them being loose they were extremely tight but still comfortable hugging her every curve. They were also tight around her ankles and a dark shade of black like her shirt. Once she was done adjusting her clothes she took out one of the shoe boxes that she had. She pulled out a pair of long leather boots that came up to her knees that she put on over her jeans. They had a few buckles on them that gave them just the right look.

She was pretty much ready the only thing she had left to do was put on the finishing touches. From another one of her bags she pulled out a necklace with a metal chain and a jewel that looked something like a fang that had a old look to it. She grabbed some black gloves that came up to her elbows and put them on. The glove part didn't cover up all of her hand her fingers were exposed so they were really just for show and helped put the outfit together. Next she grabbed a belt that had chains embedded on it she put it through one of the loops in her pants and just let it hand sideways over her hip.

Finally the very last thing to pull it all off. Musa stepped into the bathroom of hotel room and looked into the mirror. She pulled out the stick of eye liner she had purchased and read the instructions just to be sure before putting it on. Once she was done she took on last look at herself she really didn't look anything like herself. The make up really did make a difference she put on a reasonable amount of eyeliner along with a dark shade of eye shadow those two things alone pulled the whole out fit together. Her hair had been pulled up into a high pony tail leaving her bangs out which she pushed to the side so they were really side bangs.

After carefully picking out her clothes she was ready to go out and do her father justice there was no way in hell that she would let those people get away with what they did to her beloved father.

_Meanwhile back at Alfea …_

"And she hasn't call or anything" asked a frantic Riven

"No, nothing at all and I'm really starting to worry before she left Miss. F took away her Winx she was scared she would do something drastic so she thought that Musa would be safer without them" Responded Flora

"Shit, well then what the fuck are we doing standing here when we should be out there looking for her. Knowing Musa she'll probably end up getting herself in deeper trouble" Screamed Riven.

The Winx girls along with the red fountain boys where all in Miss. Faragonda's office trying to come up with the whereabouts of Musa but Riven freaking out wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Riven please, calm down , we're all worried but screaming and getting upset won't help us" Said Brandon

" You don't get it man, you didn't see the look on her face the look of utter defeat and hopelessness. I can't even start to imagine how she's feeling right now you have no idea how much she loved that old man." Said Riven while looking down at the ground

There was dead silence in the room until Riven spoke up once again.

"Well fine, just find, stay here and waste all your god damn time trying to come up with a fuckin plan that's doomed for failure. Just don't expect me to be a part of it" Said Riven as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going, get back here you're just going to end up getting us into bigger trouble, it's more than obvious she doesn't want to be found right now. And even if she did what makes you think she would want you going after her. What?! Now that she's in real trouble you finally decide to try and help her? Ha, I told her, I told her a million times not to get involved with someone like you. You're nothing but a arrogant heartless bastard who never before gave a damn about how she felt. Why start now, face it Riven she doesn't need you following her she's got us, like it or not." Screamed Stella at the top of her lungs

Which made Riven stop dead in his tracks and before anyone had a second to blink Riven was already half way across the room holding the defenseless fairy by the neck against the wall. He was careful not to hurt her to much but still, she wasn't going to get it easy not after what she said.

He leaned in dangerously close to her, to where she could feel his breath on her face and whispered in a bone chilling low voice his eyes piercing through hers. "Don't tell me what I do or don't feel towards Musa , and whether or not she needs me isn't the case. "I" need her more then you could ever imagine so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself from now on. It would do you a hell of lot good. So listen to me when I tell you this, I will get her back and I don't need some loud mouth fairy telling me other wise. I'm capable of a lot more than you could ever imagine." he said

That's all he had time to say before he saw out of the corner of his eye a extremely pissed off Branding launching a punch straight for his face. Using his free hand he caught his fist before it made contact with him and used it to swing Brandon around throwing him against the wall on the other side of the room. No one in the room dared to move for fear of enraging him more.

Riven looked back at the fairy he had under his grasp giving her one last dirty look the worst one he could find in him before roughly releasing her. She fell on her knees for a couple of seconds trying to catch her breath before running over to where Brandon was laying. Everyone else in the room stood still watching him leave the room not wanting to face Riven again they knew better then to get in his way at a time like this. Cause like it or not they were no match for him when he was this pissed off even the teachers knew not to try anything against him when he was like this. It was easier to just wait for him to cool off and deal with him later. That or send Musa after him she was the only one who could get within two feet of him without being sent flying or land in the hospital.

Walking towards the two aircrafts they had brought with them Riven could feel the adrenalin pulsing through him. He knew he had to calm down he couldn't drive the ship in the state he was in he could end up killing himself before finding Musa. He half expected her to come out of the school behind him. Like every other time he had a moment like this she would calmly stroll toward him and take a seat and wait for him to talk.

_Flashback _

_He had just gotten in another fight with sky he was sick of always losing to him and always getting blamed for everything that went wrong. Getting his mistakes shoved back in his face. While he sat there in all his glory always being the center of attention the pride and joy of Red Fountain._

_That's when he heard it soft footsteps behind him he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was he already had her walk memorized by heart . The way and the timing it took her to take each step the sound of her sneakers crunching the leaves beneath her feet. Her walk wasn't like every other girls he liked the way she walked instead of swinging her hips when she walked she swung her arms lightly by her side._

_He was expecting to feel a warm hand on his shoulders and a voice telling him to calm down and what he did was childish and irresponsible. But instead he only felt her come to a halt and take a seat beside him a little further then what he would have liked. And she was silent she didn't say a word not one._

_After about a minutes of her saying nothing he got annoyed._

_WHAT! Oh wait let me guess they told you to come out here and talk to me right? Well guess what I don't need another lecture so you can leave now!" he said_

"_Yea I guess they did" she said_

"_Well like I said I don't want to hear it" he spat out_

"_Never said I was going to though" she responded _

"_Then why are you here" he asked, Musa was really starting to confuse him_

"_I thought I come for a walk but I got tiered so I decided to stop for a break" she said looking up at the sky_

"_You're a bad liar" stated Riven_

"_And so are you" she said not taking her eyes off the clouds_

"_What did you expect me to do, just sit there and take it" he asked_

"_Course not what you did was fine, I mean he was bothering you, what you did he brought upon himself, right?" she said finally looking at him_

"_Yea" he said looking down at the ground _

"_Then you shouldn't be worried about anything, in a couple of days he won't even have a bruise." she said with a smile, for some reason her reassurance that what he did was right was starting to make him feel guilty_

"_Guess not" was all he could say_

"_So why beat yourself up over it" she asked_

"_Well I mean I did hit him pretty hard and well he was just doing what anyone else in his position would do" he said instead of answering her question_

"_Well sure everyone, but you though " she said_

"_I'm guessing I really did mess up huh" he asked looking at her again_

"_yeah but just a little I'm sure it's nothing an apology can't fix" she said standing up and coming to sit in his lap resting her head against his firm chest._

"_You knew I would cave in all along didn't you?" he said wrapping his arms around her small waist_

"_Well I was more like hoping" she said looking up at him _

_He couldn't take it anymore she was just so perfect for him. She was never straight forward cause god knows he wasn't and she never pushed him to do anything though she always managed to spin things just right so that he would end up seeing what she wanted and understand it too. He had to show her some gratitude only words weren't really his thing. He could fight a beast and come out victorious but he couldn't tell his girlfriend how he felt._

_It didn't look like he would have to though, before he even had a chance to try he felt her soft lips on his. She wasn't really pressing into him still they were lightly touching. It was just as hypnotizing as the real thing though her warm breath on his face was intoxicating. For a split second he couldn't do anything but relish in the feeling of having her lips lightly gazing his. Taking her by surprise he put his hand behind her neck and pushed her mouth into his casing her to gasp and in a split second he had his tongue inside her mouth exploring every last corned of it. Once she got over the shock she scooted close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer to him._

_And that's how it usually went, whenever he got into some sort of frenzy she would always find a way to make him see the right side and once he did reward him with a kiss. He tried not to get into to much trouble that way he wouldn't have to waste time talking when he could just go ahead and kiss her when he saw her. Plus it made her happy to see him out of trouble it wasn't easy though trouble always had it's way of finding him but that was one of his priorities to keep his girl happy and he would do it no matter the cost. _

_End flashback _

He couldn't waste anymore time she was in trouble and she was always there for him during his problems an now it was his turn. He jumped into the bigger aircraft and took off at lightning speed.

She was ready this was it the moment of truth. Time to put everything she had been planning for the last twenty four hours into action there was no turning back at this point. Absolutely nothing could stop it no matter who's life was at stake, pity and mercy were two things that were completely thrown out of her being. No longer would she bound by the desire to do good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you liked it

If you can be sure to leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lets face it I still don't own anything

This story was pretty long so I decided to cut it into two chapters, well I hope you enjoy the rest of it. My thinking cloud was working overboard this week too so that's probably why so yeah I'm all stop talking or typing technique and get back to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on this fanfic -

She was ready this was it the moment of truth. Time to put everything she had been planning for the last twenty four hours into action there was no turning back at this point. Absolutely nothing could stop it no matter who's life was at stake, pity and mercy were two things that were completely thrown out of her being. No longer would she bound by the desire to do good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking into a run she started chasing the two people she had been following, the henchman of the man who killed her father. They would go as soon as their boss did she decided. They had gotten into a car and began to drive off. She had to take many short cuts and run through allies to be able to keep up with them.

They stopped the car at the edge of what looked like a steep cliff there was nothing there except the ocean beneath them. The two men climbed out of the car and went to the back of the trunk taking out two scuba diving suits. That's when she got it their lair was located under water. That was absolutely perfect anyone would notice a building missing but who would notice something missing if they never knew it was there to begin with. Plus no one could go snitching to the authorities since she was pretty sure that under water secret lairs where illegal. So there would be absolutely no problem with her destroying the place. The two guys put their gear on and jumped down into the harsh waves.

Musa left her hiding place and ran to the car it was locked but she was sure she saw a extra suit in the back. She didn't want to waste any time so instead of carefully breaking into the car she grabbed a nearby stick and a rock. She had some rope in her backpack so she took it out and tied it the rock to one of the ends of the stick. This wouldn't be necessary if she still had her Winx, damn all of this would be a lot easier if she had magic. Still she did have a few skills on her side she wasn't about to be like other fairies who were completely worthless without their powers. Hers simply amplified her ability to fight ever since she was three her father had put her in the best self-defense classes all over the magical realm. Plus she knew how to handle a sword pretty well thanks to Riven. In other words she could kick ass with or without her magical abilities.

She went over to the car and used the tool she made to break one of the windows open. The alarm went off but she didn't pay it any mind it was impossible for them to hear it they where under water a good two hundred feet lower then the car was and they were probably a good distant away by now. And if someone did happen to come by they couldn't tell her this wasn't her car so she had nothing to worry about.

She went into the drivers seat and pulled the lever to open the trunk. Walking back around she noticed that there was in fact a suit in there along with a assortment of weapons. There where swords, guns, daggers and explosives. She took two long swords and hooked them around either side of her belt and placed a couple of daggers in her boots and loaded guns where ever they would fit along with explosives in her backpack before putting the suit on.

She dove into the water and was gone within minutes she was well on her way to their lair ready to execute her revenge on the people running the ship.

This was it there was no other reasonable place to check. If he had any doubts about it before he didn't now. This had to be the place where else would a distraught girl come to avenge her fathers death, then the center of all things evil, their main head quarters. His ships' coordinates started going haywire no more than ten minutes after he started his search and they led him straight here. Good thing as heroes they always came equipped with everything and anything they might need. Never again would he think that carrying around water gear would be useless.

Removing his scuba gear he entered one of the many rooms the underwater ship had to offer. He was extremely cautious since the second he stepped into the ship there was a huge explosion that seemed to have came from one of the rooms ahead of him. Riven had successfully made his way around two of the main halls. He was starting to get suspicious he been walking for a long time and not one guard had he seen. This was suppose to be the most secure place in all of magics no one could get in without being noticed. Yet here he was walking through it like it was some type of mall or department store.

He came to a door in front of him, that was his only option if he wanted to go deeper into the ship. The door was jammed so he took a step back and kicked the door in and that's when he saw it. There in the center of what seemed to be a large lobby the bodies of men and women laid scattered across the floor all bloody and crippled.

In the distance not far from where he was standing you could hear the clashing of metal. He knew the sound quite well, that was the sound two skilled swordsmen made in a battle. And judging from the scream he just heard, someone already came out victorious. Jumping over the bodies that littered the floor in front of him he ran towards the source of the scream. One of them had to be his girl both of them couldn't possibly be on the same side.

Musa was quietly and quickly removing the scuba gear she had on. When she heard it that irritating little sound that tells you, you been caught and you better run. It wasn't like in the moves when the red lights start flashing and people dressed in uniform came and professionally started swing there guns around before getting into formation an telling you to surrender. No, this was quite different indeed, nothing but a completely calm and normal voice came on over the intercom simply saying "It looks like we have ourselves a visitor" then everything went silent. She already hated that voice she more then hated it she completely despised it with every last fiber of her being. It was more than the fact that that voice just gave her cover away it was the fact that that voice was the last one her father hear before his life was ripped from him. She could never forgive him for that, not only had he killed her father but he took away what was rightfully hers, in that small second between life and death it was her voice her father needed to hear not his.

Without a second thought Musa broke into a run she needed to get to that control room and anyone that got in her way could go meet hell. Her boots stomped the ground with a loud slap every step she ran and it wasn't long before she was surrounded by what seemed like twenty men and the occasional women from each angle. She was standing in a rather large lobby with only one door to escape from which was guarded heavily. The people on the ship looked extremely tattered like they hadn't seen a shower in a couple of weeks and held nothing more than a few weapons in their hands. A man standing not to far from her took a swing at her with a wooden bat.

Seeing him about to strike her she quickly jumped on top of a nearby desk that looked a lot like the ones they had back in elementary school and flipped it with her feet so that it would hit him straight in the face with a chilling crack. At this the whole crowd of outlaws erupted and she was forced to take her two swords out and start swing at them. The more of them she took out the more that seemed to come at her. Realizing she didn't have many options left she flipped across the room to the door they came in from and sealed it shut jamming it with her swords.

Again she managed to make her way back to the center of the room this time kicking and punching people breaking a few bones along the way with her physical strength only this time she landed on top of a huge wooden desk that looked like the ones a secretary uses. Without hesitating Musa reached into her book bag and pulled out two large explosives showing them to the crowd before putting the ends into her mouth and pulling off the tops. Within seconds after she had thrown them, the room was filled with a loud explosion while she was jumping through the other door that led her out into the main part of the ship. Looking back she saw that everyone was good and dead and before she could stop it a wide grin came across her face. Yes, she was definitely going to take pleasure from hunting these men down.

Getting up she proceeded to run towards the direction of the man she longed to kill and nothing mark her words nothing would interfere with that. Once she turned the corner another man with a metal sword came at her. A few seconds ago she passed a rather large frame on the wall that had two swords crossed in the middle of it they where suppose to have belonged to some dead guy. Running back a few steps while at the same time dodging the swords that where being swung at her she reached the frame and kicked the glass in grabbing both swords using them to block the ones coming at her.

Musa managed to block all his moves easily it was obvious he didn't have very much experience. He was swing the sword around wildly not having any precision at all. Then she saw it an opening, and she took it getting him right in the middle of the chest. He fell to his knees with a cold shriek before falling forward in a puddle of blood. Removing her sword she jumped over his dead body and ran into the control room.

There in the center of the room sitting in a large chair behind the main controls there was a man laughing his head off. He had no one guarding him and absolutely no weapon at hand it irritated her to see him sitting there just laughing away.

" What the hell is so god damn funny!" Hissed Musa resisting the urge to kill him that second.

"It just so stupid all this just for an old man who was so easy to kill in the first place. I mean why not just give up now. Me and you both know you don't have the guts to go through with this, there are over one hundred and fifty innocent people aboard this craft all our prisoners. The second I'm gone all those people in cages go too. You see my life line is connected with those prisoners cells as soon as my heart stops beating, that's it, this ship goes up in flames. So why don't you put the swords down now and accept defeat." He said

" Obviously you don't what that death did to me, believe me when tell you I will kill you and won't for once in my life give a damn about what happens to those people" screamed Musa pulling out her weapons again. And just as she was about to go in for the kill she heard it.

"Musa"

She froze at the sound of the voice behind her slowly she turned around and there standing in the door frame was Riven staring at her room head to toe she was rendered completely powerless with no way to escape his gaze. At this small distraction the man sitting at the controls managed to slip through the door but she didn't notice until it was to late. He was already half way down the hall.

Musa ran for the door and tried to slip pass Riven, but was to slow for his reflexes. He reached out to and grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't" he said looking down at her

"Why not" she said trying hard not to cry

" Think about what your doing" he said

"I have long and hard, I know what I need to do" she said

"What about all those people that will die because of you?" He screamed

" Didn't you hear me, I don't care let them die!" She creamed

He grabbed her by both of her arms and threw her back into the room stepping in and closing the door behind him locking it preventing her from escaping. She landed on her back but she didn't stay down for long she stood back up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Fine then" she said

He took a step towards her thinking that she finally calmed down and got what she was about to do. But stooped when she pulled her swords out of her belt again.

"If your not going to get out of my way then you leave me no other choice then to make you move" she screamed running towards him

Riven quickly reached down to pull his own sword out using it to block Musa. She wasn't kidding every swing that she made, if he didn't have time to move could have killed him. He finally said enough was enough, taking his sword he managed to get one of Musa's and throw it across the room. The only problem was that she came back at him twice as hard with the one sword she had left.

After about twenty minutes of fighting back and forth he hit Musa's sword at the wrong angle splitting his in two. Thankfully he had a trick for this, using the last bit of sword he had left he swirled it around Musa's forcing it out of her hand and onto the floor. Before she had a chance to reach it he kicked it out of her reach.

"Damn you Riven" she yelled

"Well maybe you should try behaving that way I won't have to do this" he said to her calmly which agitated her even more.

Next thing he knew her fist collided with his face, guess then were on to phase two hand to hand combat. Which he was a complete expert at, the problem wasn't winning it was trying not to hurt her to much. Still Musa was being naughty so she needed to be punished.

He recovered quickly from the hit he received and grabbed her by the shoulders slamming her into the wall. Taking the opportunity while he had her pinned up against the wall he managed to steal a rather harsh kiss from the unexpecting fairy. Before she gave him a good kick in the stomach sending him flying a few feet back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" Screamed Musa anger evident in her eyes

"What do you think I was doing, I kissed you" said Riven holding his stomach trying get back the air that was knocked out of him.

"No shit Sherlock!" she screamed almost landing a kick in his face but he managed to move just in time.

This time pouncing on top of her pinning her to the floor beneath him, before lowering his mouth to her left ear while stroking her cheek with his own holding her down by her hips.

"You know you cant win Musa so why not give up and just give in to me" he whispered in her ear.

Musa opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance for her mouth was quickly indulged by Riven's. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off, but obviously he was way to strong for her. She pushed as hard as she could but he didn't even budge in fact he lowered himself closer to her. She quickly found herself responding to his needy kiss for a second closing her eyes and letting him slip his tongue into her mouth.

A few seconds after they started fighting for dominance in each others mouth she realized what she was doing. She was letting him get away she was letting that bastard get away with her fathers murder while she was here just letting it happen. She couldn't let it happen she already said that she wouldn't no matter what not even this.

She started fighting against him again hitting him hard on the chest trying to get him off and his tongue out of her mouth an let her go after that bastard. Guess she had no other choice then to do this. She managed to get one of her legs free and used it to knee him just hard enough for him to loosen his grip on her.

She managed to get away from him just long enough for her to make it to the door and try to get the lock off. Sadly before she could she was pulled away abruptly and slammed against the wall. Only this time she didn't take any time as soon as his lips where on hers she immediately responded taking them into another heated kiss wrapping her arms around his neck while he lifted her up by the ass making her saddle his hips. After a minute or two Musa let go taking him by surprise, she flipped backwards her hands on the ground and her feet on his chest pushing herself forward land gracefully after a small flip and sent him flying back.

Once again she made a dash for the door, but not making it nearly as close. she didn't even make it to the door this time, he managed to grab her foot while he was still on the floor. And pulled her, sliding her under him.

"Stop! Why wont you let me go!?" screamed Musa while Riven started nibbling on her neck again, now they where both extremely pissed.

"Cause I don't feel like it that's why." He screamed biting into her neck, causing her to scream and leak a few tears

"Please… I have to do this, you don't get it I need this I cant go on not knowing who he'll take next. Please just let me do this, let me avenge my father, let me kill him for taking the last person I had left. Whispered Musa fighting tears that there was no point in trying to hold back." She started crying softy with her head turned so he couldn't see her.

Riven stopped what he was doing and let her go, but she didn't move she just laid there her head still turned to the side. Riven pulled her chin so that she was staring straight at him both getting lost in each others gaze.

"Musa listen to me, ok I get it you want this sorry bastard good and dead and I'm completely fine with that. But this isn't the way to do it, many people will die because of your selfish act. I'm sure some of those people have relatives waiting for them, maybe even a single parent and once they're gone there's no getting them back. I'm not telling you not to go after him I understand you need closure, it just cant be like this. Said Riven giving her a small peck on the lips

I never really met your father not in dept at least, but from what I've seen I'm sure he wouldn't want you doing this, killing innocent people to avenge his death. He wouldn't want you going through all this pain just to cause more Musa. We need to come up with a better more secure way to do this. And as for the last person you had left what about your friend back at Alfea or your adoring fans from all the amazing concerts you put on, or…or what about me?

Without giving him time to think or respond Musa flipped him over so that she was the one on top. Only this time instead of running she was the one to make the first move. She saddled his hips and stared down at him.

"I'll show you" was the only thing she said before slipping her hand into his pants rubbing his already hard dick while going back to kissing him.

He moaned into her mouth which gave her the perfect opportunity she quickly slipped her tongue into his mouth taking control of situation. Since she never did mind being in command. She removed her hand from his pants and all of a sudden she stopped what she was doing and pulled out one of the small daggers in her boots. Riven's eyes widen for a second and he was about to push her off, but before he could she started cutting down the collar of his shirt. She ripped his black shirt open down the middle and as soon as she had it off she threw the small dagger across the room and lowered herself on him. She stroked her hands across his firm chest and traced the outlined of his muscles. Sweeping both her hands over his biceps and abs. She tilted her head to the side while doing this as if trying to memorize every line by heart.

Riven wasn't liking this position, he should be doing a lot more then he was, so he decided to do something about it. Musa already distracted by his chest didn't notice when it happen one second she was on top the next she was beneath him. With him already working on her shirt, he lifted her arms over her head and slipped the shirt along with her gloves off her body. Before placing small wet kisses all along her jaw down her neck and onto her chest. Her breathing started to come out more rigged as he started to unclip the claps of her bra. As soon as he removed it he tossed it over to where the rest of her clothes and his ripped shirt laid.

He didn't even take the time to look at her, he took hold of one of her round breast and lowered his mouth to her exposed breast and gave her hard nipple a nice long lick earning a loud moan from her. He smiled at this before sucking it into his mouth using his skilled tongue to draw circles around it and nibbling on it slightly. While groping her other breast using his thumb to stroke her other nipple. Musa couldn't do anything but try to hold her moans in which she was failing at miserably. Every time he would switch breasts he would leave a saliva covered one behind that he would blow at gently increasing her pleasure.

Finally she felt him moving lower sliding his tongue down in between her breast over her stomach and around her belly button. Before reaching the hem of her pants. Without even giving her a second to think he was already sliding her pants down along with her panties. Now she was extremely glad that she gotten shoes that were easy to get off for he had her stripped down in a matter of seconds. Not caring that the floor beneath her was ice cold. Now that he had her completely stripped down to nothing he took a second to look at her.

She wasn't what you would call the most endowed fairy but that didn't matter her body was perfect just the way it was. The only thing that bothered him was her hair but that could be fixed easily. He reached up and pulled out the hair tie in her hair letting her hair cascade down her body. The contrast between her hair and skin color added to her beauty. Her cream colored skin glowed next to her raven locks.

Musa was down to nothing while her partner was still practically dressed she really didn't see the equivalence in the situation. So she expertly brought her hands down once again and unbuckled his pants and sliding them off his. Sneakily sliding her hands into his pants and rubbing him a little before pulling his boxers down too causing him to groan when the air hit him.

She looked down to see his nine inch member. She couldn't remember the last time he looked that big, she got a little scared..

He surprised her when he immediately spread her legs and position himself to enter her.

"W…What are y…you do…doing?" Musa asked her voice shaky

"What do you thing" he said a second away from thrusting into her, but she immediately she started wiggling and moved herself out of position.

"You can't not yet , I'm not wet enough it'll hurt to much otherwise " she said still trying to back up

"Don't worry you'll be wet soon enough then it won't hurt" He said pulling back to where he was and going into her with one hard thrust. Which caused her to scream out and arch her back from the pain of him entering her so roughly. He didn't stop though he just continued slamming into her full force. She deserved it for taking her revenge way to far and for leaving him out of it so he was entitled to his own revenge.

After a little while she started screaming again but not from pain but from the immense pleasure she was receiving. Wrapping her legs around him and pulling him deeper into her earning a moan from every thrust. Second later he could feel her walls closing in on him and her screams of warning. He went in faster and deeper letting her go over the edge bringing him with her.

They both rolled out their orgasms together and stayed there not moving just enjoying the silence in the room. Musa started closing her eyes but opened them wide again when she felt Riven pulling out of her. He rolled onto his back and laid beside her for a few seconds before pulling her into his arms again giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Don't fall asleep yet remember where we are now" He told her getting up and going to separate their clothing.

She tried getting up to go and help him, but she couldn't stand and probably wouldn't be able to for a couple of hour thanks to him. So she laid back down and let him come back with her clothing in hand. After they where both fully dressed again he knelt down in front of her and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go home Musa" He said and with that she could finally sleep easy knowing that if not today, someday things would get better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it?

I really hoped you guys liked it this was my first Musa &Riven story. And If you couple spare two minutes of your life be sure to leave me a review. Tell me if i should continue writing these fanfics or should i just give up all hope and put the laptop away for good. REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!! Oh and by the way if you want a sequal i have no problem with that and i'll be more than glad to write one just let me know by clicking that button on the bottom of the page.

And if you didn't like it please don't throw cyber eggs at me : )

Criticism is always good though

THANKS FOR READING !

Oh and P.S thanks for helping me choose the characters Cris


End file.
